2013 Dieselton 400
The 2013 Dieselton 400 is one of the most iconic races, because of the 1971 Roadrunner's epic win. Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: MTV and VH1 Pit Announcer: Alvin Transcript Commentary with Cars VH1: Okay, we're with the 68 Coronet. Dude, you were fast back then in 2005, well talk about it more. 1968 Coronet RT: I'm the third one of the 26 1968 440 4 barrel Dodge Coronet 2 Door Coupes built at LA. I originally got a 426 Hemi. I have a 4-speed, rare REAR defrost, THERE'S HOMOPHONES! Anyway, I also got an AM/FM radio, it works. I've been playing Billy Idol for a while. I also got bucket seats, factory tach and some other stuff. I'm nicely restored and bad-(Charlie Brown Horn 2). VH1: Alright, thank you. 1968 Coronet RT: No problem, VH1. MTV: I'm gonna talk to the 70 Roadrunner. MTV, can you hear me? 1970 Roadrunner: Yes. MTV: Tell us about you. 1970 Roadrunner: 426 Hemi with 600 horse. I have a 3-speed automatic trans with new Clutch Aid Hemi clutches upgraded on me since yesterday and I still have my Sure Grip rear end. I won the 25th Florida Mopar Nationals with a high honoring Silver award. I have a quality frame-off restoration. I'm very fine tuned and upgraded by my driver Dave Dudek. I'm extremely fast. MTV: You will win this one, dude. 1970 Roadrunner: More likely. MTV: Thanks. 1970 Roadrunner: No problem. VH1: Now the 59 Impala will talk about himself. 1959 Impala: Ok, I have my original 348 engine, that's the first thing. I come with a 1963 Muncie 4-speed, an Air Ride suspension system with full undercarriage detail, a 1966 Mustang fuel tank, a 1954 Desoto grille with a modified front bumper from a 1960 Chevy, 1960 Buick rear bumper, headlight pods from a 1961 Ford. I have a paint combination blend from a '96 Corvette and a '92 Ford truck. I have my trophies from the National events such as World of Wheels, Chevy Vettefest and the Tri-Five Chevy Show. VH1: Thanks, dude. The 1971 GS Stage 1 comes next. 1971 GS: I'm one of the 114 Stage 1s produced with a 4-speed transmission. I'm number matching and I have also been nut-n-bolt restored by my driver Nick Servo, who said to the public I'm an ultra rare muscle car. VH1: Thanks, man! The 57 T-Bird should do next! 1957 Thunderbird: Won 1990 Olympus 300 pole but crashed flipping over and over on lap 74. I have a frame-off, nut-n-bolt restoration by my driver world class restorer and driver Dave Delich from Tuscon, Arizona. Highly optioned with 2-speed automatic transmission, air conditioning, telescopic horn ring steering wheel, power steering, power brakes, power windows, power seat, hardtop, black softtop, Kelsey Hayes wire wheels and AM radio. I'm one of very, very few with these. Original fender skirts are also included. MTV: Thanks, man. 1957 T-Bird: No problem. The Start MTV: ONE MORE TIME, LET'S GET THE DIESELTON 400 OVER WITH! VH1: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (Cars zooming) VH1: A good thing to know is that "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" won't work to a start of a race. Other Pace Car: 1966 Ford Thunderbird (both pace car and racer) Results # 1971 Plymouth Roadrunner - 200 laps # 1955 Chevrolet Bel Air - 200 laps # 1962 Pontiac Bonneville - 200 laps # 1957 Mercury Montclair - 200 laps # 1977 Chevrolet Corvette - 200 laps # 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner - 200 laps # 1966 Pontiac GTO - 200 laps # 1958 Chevrolet Impala - 200 laps # 1970 Oldsmobile 442 - 200 laps # 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle Yenko - 200 laps # 1968 Dodge Coronet RT - 200 laps # 1930 Ford Model A - 200 laps # 1965 Ford Mustang - 200 laps # 1963 Chevrolet Nova - 200 laps # 1968 Dodge Charger - 200 laps # 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396 - 200 laps # 1956 Ford Thunderbird - 199 laps # 1956 Chevrolet Bel Air - 199 laps # 1937 Ford Coupe - 199 laps # 1968 Chevrolet Camaro - 199 laps # 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner - 199 laps # 1959 Chevrolet Impala - 199 laps # 1969 Pontiac GTO - 199 laps # 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air - 199 laps # 1971 Buick GS Stage 1 - 199 laps # 1959 Chevrolet Corvette - 197 laps # 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 - 197 laps # 1959 Buick Invicta - 196 laps # 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396 - 196 laps # 1965 Chevrolet Corvette - 195 laps # 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1 - 194 laps # 1962 Chevrolet Impala SS - 191 laps # 1970 Pontiac GTO - 191 laps # 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 - 191 laps # 1970 Plymouth Cuda - 185 laps (Engine) # 1957 Ford Thunderbird - 149 laps (Crashed into the inside wall HARD!)